A different agent
by zero diiz
Summary: Xercies was a normal person, Until one night he recieved a knock at his door, And met one person he could feel love towards, A demon named Hellboy. Rated M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A different Agent. **

Disclaimer: I do not Own Hellboy, just the OC… Thos makes me a little sad

Please R&R. And please go easy, this is my first hellboy story.

Chapter 1: Ash Like Snow, the moonlit lover

It was a cool night, cooler than it should be. It wasn't Winter yet and Zero was freezing his ass off. He stood up, it had been a strange day. Something bad was coming. He stalked to his bathroom, grabbing cloths and a large jacket for the night. the day had started out normal like any other, but he was sure something was following him around all day, a sinking feeling now and again. Only difference, nothing happened but feelings and strange unexplained noises.

He set the cloths down and looked at himself. He was 6'4, unusual Amber eyes that looked golden. His face was anything but Lilith, he had long black hair in a ponytail, but multiple strands sat at the sides of his face. He was a practitioner of martial arts and parkour, a usual thing in New York.

He sighed and ribbed his face "I'm going insane, or mad. Probably the latter" he said. He put a finger to his shirt collar, but a knock on the door stopped him. He put on his large coat, still freezing and torn away to what would have been a hot shower.

Upon opening the door, he saw a man in a suit, looked federal "Mr. Xercies Diiz I presume?" he asked. Zero nodded, and was handed a letter "it is an invitation to join B.P.R.D." Zero had never heard of the organization sadly,, but took the envelope non the less. "Thank you…" but once he looked up, the man was gone.

Zero sat, staring at the letter, thinking of the man. Not a piece of skin was visible to him when Zero saw him, the hat had blocked any view of his face. The voice, was different, fluid but scratchy. He opened the letter and read

"Dear Xercies, of you are reading this, then your curiosity has allowed you the privilege of thinking about joining. Inside is a form, a map to the building, and this letter addressing you. I hope you consider our offer.

-Abe"

It ended there but he knew there was more to it "damn, I must be an idiot, or a very brave curious person" he said. He took out the form and looked at it. For being a application, it was short and sweet, no overload.

He began filling it out, until he hit two questions that made his brows furrow, both optional. One being species, the other being Power/Ability. He looked skeptic, but was pretty optimistic, could be an IQ part of the test, might not. He left them blank and finished. He stood and walked out of the house.

It wasn't long before finding the building, it wasn't normal. It looked normal, but didn't feel like it, he observed. He sighed, the building was a normal 4 story building, a usual Office building, but it had a suffocating sense of creepy. He had always been like that, more aware of the physical world than most. It was so normal to him to feel things most don't, but this was abnormal to his standards.

He halted once he reached the door, it took all of his strength to open the door, an agent ran over once they realized he was just suffocating from the lingering feeling and energy. Heh was helped up as he blacked out, noticing what looked like a large, red demon coming out to see what was going on, but before he could fully see the guy, he slipped into unconsciousness.

In his mind, images of death and terror reeled around it, horrible creatures dead, agents dead… and a dead old man, a figure dressed fully in metal with blade tonfas, the weapon was a guess though. Another image, sad, the red demon he saw earlier, kneeling over the old man. It almost brought him to tears feeling that sadness, that utter hopelessness. But all dreams had to end.

He woke up with a start, the feeling had died down, now that he was used to it, but he still felt it. The same agent that was at his house stood in front of his bed. He took off his gloves, revealing blue, webbed hands. Zero raised an eye brow "Mr. Xercies Diiz, I am Abe sapien" he took off the large hat, a blue amphibian face stared right back "and welcom to the BPRD" he said.

Zero smiled and stood from the bed "Abe huh?" he asked "Well abr, Where is the Red demon I saw before passing out, I'd like to meet him" he said. Abe looked at him "You saw him? Oh boy, is that why you fainted?" he asked.

Zero laughed at a confused Abe. He suddenly stopped and looked at Abe "No, I felt the pain of this area" he said. "What do you mean? Psychic?" Zero shook his head "if I was, it be for people not the area" he said "am I paranormal? Not that I know of" he said.

Abe composed himself quickly "I am a psychic you know" he said "But, of you want to meet Hellb— I mean Red, I see no harm." he said. Zero noticed questions would be inevitable, He didn't have any however. He sighed as he followed Abe "so why invite me here?" he asked.

Abe was walking, staring straight ahead "You were being followed by something bad, so we thought you would need a way to fight back before it killed you" he said "the only way it be after you, is your a part of the supernatural, or you made an enemy that was one" he said.

Zero sighed "Only a idiot would believe that the supernatural exist, that's what logic says. So I guess I'm an idiot" he said, starting to grasp the meaning "that feeling, I'm part of this supernatural Rabble now, aren't I?" Abe nodded. They arrived at a reinforced door "Well, it doesn't blend in very well" he said.

Abe opened the door, and Zero saw movement, a small orange blur. He caught it as it collided with his chest. A tabby cat, it nuzzled his chest and purred "And Cats seem to like me" he stated. He let the cat down, when standing back up, he was face to face with the red Demon from before "It's a pleasure to meet you, hellboy" he said.

The demon huffed "Likewise, come on in then." he said stepping aside for Zero to walk in. He closed the door after the tabby had followed zero in. It made zero curious to walk inside the room and to be face to face with 24 sets of cat eyes on him. Cats always loved him, heck, all animals loved him.

He sighed and sat down "You going to tell me why you came to see me, a demon? I don't understand why" Hellboy started "I wanted to say this now" Zero Interrupted him "I saw you Lost someone dear…" that earned him a hand to his shirt collar, a reaction expected, without tensing or flinching, he looked up at him "I would say that it wasn't a false image then" he said and patting the flesh hand grabbing him "I'm sorry I upset you" he said.

Hellboy no longer looked menacing, his hand slacked and his stove hand went on his face "No, I'm just an idiot, I just threatened you for being sympathetic" the sadness in those yellow eyes burned "no, it's quite alright, I said that to you, I expected a reaction like that" he said.

After an awkward silence Zero sighed "let's start over then" he held out his hand "Xercies Diiz, call me Zero" he said. Hellboy shook it with the stone hand "Hellboy, Call me Red" he said.

Zero walked out of the room, smiling to himself, he had spent an hour getting to know Red, the demon was interesting, but the gun loving part was a difference. Zero preferred Weapon and Melee Combat. He had a distrust for the usefulness of guns, it eliminated any defense and any way to fully know you Won.

In his thoughts, he didn't know a woman was following him, Shorter than him, but with red hair, She looked utterly Pissed. Zero grimaced as she caught up "Hey, can I talk to you?" he expected to hear, but alas she said "Hey, Get Your ass over here" she said. Zero shrugged and followed her to an empty office space "Uhhh… Can I help you?" he asked. She sighed "Yes, you look like you can held your own, I'd like to fight you"

"Wait, Hold up, your mad, and you want to take it out on me?" he asked, shocked. She smiled "yes. I'm Liz by the way, pyromancer" 'great, she wants to fry me…' he thought.

"Sorry, I have to go take a entrance exam in 20 minutes, training and all that" he backed up to the door, and ran out, hearing the angered protests. She ran after him 'Holy shit!' he thought. He sped past Abe, who was talking to an agent about a leak in his tank. The guy looked surprised and shocked to see Liz Run after Zero.

The woman was crazy, it was simple. She had chased him into a condemned building and started a fire by accident, a spark had flown and hit wood that had no water, it shot up like kindling. He now was inside the burning building by himself, with the front door blocked, borded up windows, and no way to hack his way out. The tap still worked, so he started wetting the house, so the flames would not spread, but they still did.

He was beginning to suffocate and loose consciousness. He took a chance, spilling water all over himself and charging for the door, jumping forward, through the flames, above a burning beam, and outside.

He was on the ground, ashes falling around and on him, come to the touch, but obviously was hot. He was facing the sky as a figure, hellboy charged towards him, Liz must have gotten to the bureau and told hellboy.

The demon looked beautiful in the moonlight, the horns illuminating softly in a dark ivory color, the eyes lot by moonlight, and his skin had a glowing hue to it. Zero had know for a few years he was gay, but never had fallen in love, or very close to it. But the demon had changed that.

He smiled "My Moonlit Love" He said before losing consciousness, drama never came that night, because he didn't need them. He had found something he thought he could only dream to find. Love.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

**A Different Agent: Chapter 2**

Bummer, no reviews. But I will continue on! why do we need disclaimers? It should be obvious I don't Own Hellboy or anything, and why would the owners pop up? They'd be too busy. Aside from my Drabble, to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellboy, if I did, it be a lot different.

Chapter 2: Rain away, forbidding sky.

In Zero's sleep, rain flowed on a waistland. Nothing in side but rain and land. Zero stood in the middle of it, staring off into space.

He hated rain, it was too sad for him. He didn't have a better reason for that. He sighed in the dream, frustrated at himself for dreaming up something sad, he was stuck in it, unable to wake up. He looked around, seeing a shadow in the distance. He ran after it. "What is that?"

He ran until he caught sight of the shadow, it was a large tree, dead by the look of it, but before he got close, the rain stopped suddenly. Clouds dissappeared, and a night sky full of stars and a crescent moon hung above the tree. He stepped closer "Rain away, Oh forbidding sky"

The voice was deep and he recognized it easily, hellboy was in the tree, one leg bent on the trunk and the other hanging off. He wore his duster like usual, but the oddest thing, the eyes held no emotion, the hellboy wasn't real.

After speaking the sentence, the clouds had returned, along with the rain. It fell and washed away the scene, like a mirage. "Damn"

He hated the rain, for good reason. It was sad, unforgiving, pale. He fell back in the dream, only to sit forward on the infirmary bed. His leg felt heavy, so he looked down. His breath caught, seeing the sleeping red demon in a chair and laying on his leg. he smiled "Oh Red, what am I to do with you?" he asked.

The demon stirred, looking up with drool on his face. His sideburns were disheveled, like a black wildfire. Those eyes, with yellow pupils and irises. They were nothing like the Dream Hellboy's. "Hey there Z, your finally up." he said sleepily.

Zero smiled sheepishly, it was an odd smile since he didn't do it a lot. His chest was uncomfortable, not uncommon for someone to breath in a large amount of smoke and soot "How long have I been out?"

"A full day, they had to get the gunk out of your lungs. You have a lot to cough up though. So you'll need to keep a bucket or bag with you" he said. Zero blinked, a full day.

HB looked at him, trying to figure out the right way to ask something. "before you passed out, you said something, what was it? Moonlit love… what was that about?" he asked.

Zero's heart skipped a beat, he looked down 'Damn, I bet that shook him up... What do I tell him?' he thought, obviously troubled "You heard that… you probably hate me for that…"

He never finished, a stone finger pressed to his lips. He calmed down, breathing deeply, only to fail at that and cough "Sorry, but I'm going to get Liz for almost accidentally frying me" he said.

Hellboy looked amused "First off, I could never hate you. Hearing what you said had me thinking, but I haven't decided where this should go yet, so please give me more time. Second off, Liz ran to the building pretty frantic and started explaining she had lost control and you were in trouble."

Zero laughed "That woman must be Karma Lee, the fastest legs in the far East" he said, and Red chuckled with him. It felt normal, until zero had a realization "you are thing what to do? I didn't think you like, you know, guys" he said.

It was Hellboy's turn to frown "I'm Bi, but I prefer guys more. Last relationship I was in was Liz, and that did not turn out well" he said.

Zero knew better than to ask, so instead he brought up his hospitalization dilemma "So, when do I return to the field of duty?"

"About an hour from now actually, but don't worry, I'll keep you company" He said, and zero laughed, he had worried he would be in the infirmary longer. But he took the time and tossed up his sheets "I better get dressed then, I don't want to walk out looking like This" he indicated the hospital gown.

Red stood up and handed him a bag "I thought you might say that" he said. Zero noticed something "Umm… where is your duster?" he asked.

Hellboy's torso was bare, except for the stone arm. And what looked like a tattoo on the stone arm shoulder. He was ripped, no doubt about it, but in a good way. It got hos phisique well enough "Before you decide, can I try something?" Zero asked.

The demon nodded, zero wasn't as muscled as HB was, but years of martial arts and parkour had left a permanent physique on him. He walked towards Hellboy. Now the demon had a good few inches on him, about 6, making him close to 7' tall. But it didn't matter, he smiled and leaned up, putting a hand on Hellboy's rough skin on his face.

The demon got the message and obliged, leaning down some and their lips met, briefly as both felt a jolt. Soon they started kissing again, longer this time.

Finally they stopped so Zero could get dressed. Once done with that, they walked outside the infirmary and back to the bureau area. It wasn't give minutes before A certain Pyrokenetic ran towards him. He braced for impact. "I'm sorry!"

Liz was hugging him by the shoulders. She was stronger than she looked as well. The woman must have been bipolar. Not many go from crazy to scared that fast when she chased him. All it took was a spark and the house had went up like kindling. He was alive though, that's what mattered "Why are you sorry? It was an accident. You have no reason to be"

She looked down, he let go and sighed "I guess I just want to apologize I couldn't control myself, if I can't apologize for almost burning you alive. " she said.

The woman was stubborn, not to give up easily. He smiled "Ok, your forgiven. Maybe you should start thinking what fire represents. Life, not just destruction. Fire is the element of Life. Use it to defend, no to mindlessly destroy." he faltered a little "Too many Myth books"

He frowned at his own advice, how could that be on the top of his tongue at that moment? It was pretty strange to him. And then HB cut in "Hey Liz, I got good news" he said.

The woman looked at him, like he was a time bomb "Good news for you is bad for someone else" she said, taking a step back.

He shook his head "Not this time. Me and Z… well… have been thinking about dating…" he looked at her face for any sign of anger.

Eyebrow raised, she looked at Zero like a master Skeptic "You and Red? Red, I thought you said you were over with dating people?" she asked.

If Hellboy's skin could get redder, it did "Hey! That's not fair, I really like Z here… maybe even Lo…" he drifted off, dumbfound at what he almost said "Well, that spoke from the heart" Zero said.

Zero smiled kindly "Hey, you ready to kick some ass tomorrow?" Liz asked Zero, who in turn nodded "I guess. But what is the mission tomorrow?" he asked. He smiled and patted HB's shoulder "it's about a cult. Strange things have been happening. But see you guys tomorrow" she left.

Zero sighed "That went better than expected. But I think it was a little too blunt Red, even of it doesn't matter what gender you date, being demon and all." Red glared at him a little in mock anger "Blunt is what I am" he answered.

Zero smiled again, all his smiles we're genuine, but awkward. He sighed and Looked at HB "You know, this is already feeling like its not going to be a fling, can you handle that?" he asked.

The demon looked at him "I felt it too, but you know what, I welcome something lasting." Red sealed the promise with a surprise kiss.

Zero smiled "Then it's settled. I am yours, and you are mine" with that, they headed back to HB's room, to get some shut eye.

When they opened the door, the windows showed it was raining. Zero walked over to it and sighed "I hate the rain" he said.

"Why would that be?" the demon inquired "It's just too saddening and filled with despair. It's Gloomy. But, it holds good qualities, tears, and hope."

Hellboy jumped on the bed after setting the duster aside. Zero followed, lying right beside him "A switch relationship, never thought the would happen" HB said. Zero nodded "That mission tomorrow, let's kick some ass"

He hated the rain, but loved everything that came after. He was chosen by the rain, a part of nature. They fell asleep embracing each other. Hellboy had never slept better in his life.

The next morning, zero had woken up first. He had turned in his sleep, but Red was still embracing him, Sound asleep, woth a light snore. The stone hand was lying on top of zero, while the normal one was under Reds pillow under his head.

He knew he had to shatter the moment, so they could get ready for the mission. He turned to face HB and smirked. An idea ran in his head "Hellboy, wake up. Liz thinks we did IT last night"

If the demon had jumped any higher, he would have crashed through the ceiling "She thinks WHAT?!" he asked, very frantic.

Zero laughed, hard "Oh wow, I didn't expect that" he said "I did that to wake you up, we were going to oversleep of I didn't wake you. Plus, that stone arm of yours is to heavy, how much does it weigh?"

Hellboy glared at him "Did it have to be something THAT embarrassing?" he asked. Zero sighed "It woke you up. What, would you rather have me saying Abe and Liz DTF?"

Hellboy paled "Thats worse Z, please for the love of anything, never bring that image up" he said. Zero laughed again "Come here you scardycat" they shared a quick kiss before getting changed. Someone had conveniently left a bag full of all zero's cloths beside the bed. Abe no doubt.

Zero went into the bathroom, to take a shower and change. He stripped and sighed, looking at himself. He had a a long, Jagged scar on his torso and a vertical scar going beside his spine on his back. He quickly got on the shower.

He never heard the door open, or the demon walk in. He just washed as the curtain opened. He didn't jump or flinch, but turned towards Hellboy as he stepped in the huge shower. "Mind if I join…?" he asked.

"Not at all, so tell me, why did you pop up in here? It's only the second day" he said. HB looked shocked "it's faster this way. Waiting would make us late" he said.

Zero nodded his head and continued to wash "do you care I have scars? You didn't flinch when you saw them" he said. "And you didn't flinch when I snuck up on you" he countered.

"good comeback, my Red" he said. The demon grinned "All thanks to you, My Green" Zero raised an eye "Green huh? Well it makes sense, I am a capricorn. My zodiac is an earth symbol. So maybe my abnormal sense of the world around me os connected with nature… or not. This is confusing" he said.

They showered and got ready for the trials ahead. The mission would be tough, and Zero had the feeling he would find something there.

End of chapter 2

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
